Hear Me Please
by FlowerWing
Summary: Sting merupakan sosok yang sejak dulu sudah dikagumi seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dan akhirnya, ketika ia berhasil menemukan Sting, ia melihat Yukino Aguira berada di rumah Sting. Lucy salah sangka. Ia mengira Yukino sudah menikah dengan Sting. Bagaimana nasib Lucy dan Sting berikutnya ?


Hear Me Please !

Summary :

Sting merupakan sosok yang sejak dulu sudah dikagumi seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dan akhirnya, ketika ia berhasil menemukan Sting, ia melihat Yukino Aguira berada di rumah Sting. Lucy salah sangka. Ia mengira Yukino sudah menikah dengan Sting. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan orang yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya…

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

_"Aku akan melindungimu, Lucy. Walaupun taruhannya adalah nyawa !" _

Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku seperti itu. Kata – kata yang amat berani, mengingat aku adalah putri bangsawan, dan aku diincar – incar banyak penjahat sejak dulu. Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang kumiliki kepada orang itu. Namun sekarang akhirnya aku tahu. Perasaan itu adalah… cinta.

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Tahun ini aku berumur 21 tahun. Umur yang cukup untuk melakukan pernikahan. Namun, aku selalu menolak tiap – tiap orang yang disodorkan ayah dan ibu kepadaku. Itu demi orang yang sudah kucintai sejak aku masih berumur 7 tahun.

7 tahun lalu, seorang laki – laki berambut kuning berjanji ia akan terus melindungiku. Ia memberiku sebuah bunga mawar merah sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku. Beserta bunga mawar itu ia melampirkan surat yang berisi permintaan maaf, dan ajakan bertemu 14 tahun kemudian, yang berarti 3 bulan lagi.

Aku terus memegang janjinya. Pengawal – pengawal setiaku sudah kukirim ke berbagai belahan dunia hanya untuk mencari laki – laki itu. Laki – laki bernama Sting Eucliffe. Entah sudah berapa banyak pengawal – pengawal yang mengangkat tangan untuk mencari orang itu.

Namun aku tidak peduli. Hingga akhirnya, hari ini.

"Lucy-_sama_, saya menemukan laki – laki bernama Sting Eucliffe di kota Magnolia," kata salah satu pengawal paling setiaku sejak aku berumur 7 tahun, Loki. Umurnya sama denganku. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pengawalku sejak aku diculik 15 tahun lalu, beberapa minggu sebelum aku bertemu Sting.

"Benarkah ?" kataku berseri – seri. Loki sudah berkali – kali kukirim untuk mencari Sting, namun, baru kali ini ia memberi kabar gembira kepadaku.

"Ya, ini fotonya," katanya sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar foto. Satu foto dari depan, dan satu foto dari samping.

"Iya ! Benar… ini… ini orangnya !" kataku takjub. 14 tahun telah mengubahnya menjadi sesosok pria dewasa.

Loki kelihatan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, namun ia menahannya karena melihat wajah gembiraku. Ia pun lalu meminta diri. Begitu ia keluar, aku memandangi fotonya terus menerus.

End of Lucy's POV

Di luar, Loki berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak dapat berbicara kepada Lucy… Aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa Sting sudah menikah. Itu akan membuatnya sedih," katanya sambil meremas – remas rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku bingung. Mengapa ia lebih memilih seorang laki – laki yang berbohong kepadanya, dibanding aku yang sudah menghabiskan 15 tahun hidupku untuk melindunginya sepenuh hatiku ?" katanya, kali ini sambil tersenyum sedih. Ya. Mungkin sedih adalah kata yang paling bagus untuk menggambarkan senyumnya sekarang.

Lucy's POV

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berbaur sebagai warga kota biasa. Aku menanggalkan pakaian mewah yang biasa kupakai. Ya, demi Sting, aku menanggalkan kekayaan yang melekat dalam diriku, dan menyisakan baju putih ditambah jaket berwarna biru tanpa lengan, dan rok berwarna biru, serta sepatu boot cokelat. Rambutku yang panjang diikat sedikit dengan pita berwarna biru. Cukuplah persiapanku.

Tanpa memberitahu pelayan, pengawal, ataupun orangtuaku, kecuali Loki, aku langsung meninggalkan rumahku dengan dikawal Loki. Loki memberi alamat yang lengkap, sehingga tak sulit untuk menemukan rumah Sting. Begitu sampai, Loki segera meminta diri. Ia hendak kembali ke rumah, agar ia tidak dicurigai nantinya.

Begitu Loki pulang, aku segera mengetuk pintu rumah Sting. Beruntung, aku mengetuk pintu di saat Sting sudah bangun.

"Sting… kau ingat aku ?" mataku berkaca – kaca ketika kulihat Sting berada di depan pintu. Aku merasa senang, sekaligus terharu. Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan Sting setelah 14 tahun.

"Kamu… kamu Lucy ? Lucy… aku kangen sekali padamu !" kata Sting senang, lalu memelukku sambil menepuk – nepuk kepalaku. Ia berumur 26, lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Jadi, tak heran jika ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Namun, perlakuan begitu sudah dapat membuat wajahku memerah, dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Sting ? Ada siapa di sana ?" aku mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari dalam rumah Sting. Lalu rambut berwarna biru muda muncul bersama wajah seorang gadis dari dalam rumah Sting.

"Ah… kenalan Sting, ya ? Salam kenal… aku Yukino, pacar Sting !" kata Yukino manis sambil bergelayutan manja di tangan Sting. Sedangkan Sting hanya dapat tersenyum aneh.

"Ah… Sting sudah punya pacar ya ? Hebat sekali… Um… rasanya… aku punya urusan. Daah !" kataku berusaha kabur dari situasi ini. Situasi ini tidak mengenakkan. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sting bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Sting… bukan lagi milikku….

Aku pun berlari pulang ke rumahku. Dengan air mata terus menerus keluar dari mataku. Sekalipun aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku, air mata itu terus keluar, menggambarkan perasaanku yang sedang kacau saat itu. Aku berhenti di tengah jalan. Hanya untuk menyeka air mataku. Lalu aku berlari lagi. Lari dari kenyataan. Lari dari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Lari dari dunia…

End of Lucy's POV

Sting's POV

Aku memandang kesal pada gadis yang sebelumnya bergelayutan manja di tanganku. Gadis itu adalah Yukino. Ya. Ia membuat cerita palsu dengan berkata aku dan dia berpacaran. Padahal ia sudah tahu aku menyukai Lucy Heartfilia sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Mawar merah yang kuberikan padanya pun untuk memberitahu perasaanku padanya.

"Yukino ! Apa – apaan kamu tadi ?!" kataku sambil memukul meja tepat di depannya. Ia kelihatan tenang – tenang saja, seperti sudah menduga reaksiku.

"Itu Lucy yang kau sukai kan ? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan gadis lain selain tanganku, Sting-_kun_. Kau tahu ? Aku sudah menolak begitu banyak pria hanya untuk mendekatimu. Tetapi tanggapanmu malah dingin begini," katanya sambil mengambil sebotol bir, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas dan meminumnya habis dalam sekali teguk.

Aku memandangnya dengan jijik. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kebiasaannya yang buruk itu.

Aku pun beranjak pergi ke luar. Di luar, aku memandang langit yang cerah dengan tatapan rindu dan kesepian. Sudah 14 tahun aku menunggu kabar darinya. Kupikir ia sudah menikah, namun ternyata ia belum menikah. Cincin pernikahan pun tak ada di tangannya. Aku merasa senang, namun, kesenanganku habis dalam sekejap akibat kata – kata Yukino yang penuh kebohongan..

Tuhan, bisakah kau berikan aku keberuntungan, untuk menemukan hatiku yang hilang, yang dicuri oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning yang baru saja pergi ?

End of Sting's POV

Yukino's POV

Aku sakit hati. Sudah lama aku dipuja – puja lelaki, baik tua maupun muda, kaya ataupun miskin, karena kecantikanku. Namun, aku dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecil Sting.

Aku mencintai Sting. Sejak 1 tahun lalu, sejak ia menolongku dari seseorang yang hampir memperkosaku. Aku kagum padanya. Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Aku menerimanya apa adanya.

Sebetulnya akupun tidak berniat menyukai bir, rokok, dan sejenisnya seperti sekarang. Namun, pergaulanku yang terlalu bebas membuatku menjadi berteman akrab dengan hal – hal seperti itu.

Sting, bisakah kau memberiku hatimu, sekaligus dalam pecahan, untukku ? Untuk seorang gadis yang mungkin tak kau ketahui asal – usulnya. Untuk seorang gadis… yang telah mendambakan cinta yang tak pernah dapat ia peroleh dari sekelilingnya ?

End of Yukino's POV

Lucy's POV

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun di rumah, aku hanya mendapat sambutan berupa foto – foto orang yang ingin ayah dan ibu jodohkan kepadaku. Aku kesal, ya, kesal. Tidak pernah ada orang yang memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku. Aku kesal, kesal, dan kesal.

Aku mengganti bajuku menjadi baju _mini dress_. Pita yang mengikat rambutku kulepas, menampilkan rambut panjang sepunggung yang dulu dikagumi Sting. Lalu aku menarik Loki, dan menyuruhnya mengganti baju. Hari ini aku akan mengajak dia ke bar. Ya, ke bar. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Aku diantar dengan mobil ke tempat itu bersama Loki. Hari ini Loki adalah pasanganku. Pasangan pengusir kesepianku. Pasangan pengusir rasa sedih yang menempel di hatiku seperti lem.

Akhirnya aku sampai di bar terkenal bernama bar Fairy Tail. Aku mengajak Loki untuk minum beberapa gelas bir disitu. Ya, awalnya hanya beberapa gelas. Rasa panas di tenggorokkanku terasa mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Menyedihkan. Mencari pelarian dengan meminum bir.

"Hentikan, Lucy ! Kau sudah mabuk !" terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan. Itu pasti Loki. Aku segera menarik tangan Loki, dan membawanya ke luar. Ke mobil tempat supir kami sudah menunggu.

"Ke… ho…tel…," kataku terputus – putus pada supir yang langsung melajukan mobilnya ke hotel terbaik di Magnolia. Mataku mulai berkunang – kunang.

"Loki… pesan satu kamar… di hotel…. Aku tidak ingin pulang… malam… ini," kataku tersendat – sendat sambil meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. Di bahunya, aku merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang membuatku menangis. Air mataku tumpah di bahunya. Loki tidak keberatan. Ia hanya mengelus – elus rambutku sambil menenangkanku.

Loki menuntunku ke hotel, dan memesankan kami sebuah kamar di hotel itu. Kamar terbaik yang hotel itu punya. Begitu kepalaku merasakan ranjang hotel yang empuk, kesadaranku pun perlahan ditarik dengan lembut ke alam mimpi. Tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan segala kelelahan yang bersarang di dada.

End of Lucy's POV

Loki menutup wajahnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia menjaga Lucy agar tidak terjadi hal seperti ini, namun, kesedihan Lucy sudah terlalu mendalam, membuatnya, sebagai orang yang diam – diam mencintai Lucy, ikut sedih.

"Brengsek ! Si Sting itu benar – benar kurang ajar ! Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Lucy sakit hati seperti ini ?!" kata Loki sambil memukul meja dengan geram.

"Sting…_kun…aishiteru yo_…," kata Lucy mendadak. Membuat Loki geram. Bahkan di saat hatinya sudah dipatahkan oleh Sting, ia masih mencintai Sting. Apa – apaan itu ?

Loki's POV

Dengan geram, aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kukecup bibirnya dengan paksa. Tetapi, begitu merasakan bibir lembutnya yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh bibir orang lain, kemarahanku mendadak lenyap, digantikan rasa sayang kepada Lucy. Bibirnya kukecup perlahan, sekarang dengan lebih lembut. Lidahku masuk tanpa perlawanan ke dalam mulutnya. Menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Bermain dengan lidahnya walau tak dibalas.

Mendadak, di pikiranku muncul pikiran terlarang. Awalnya aku menolak keras pikiran itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, pikiran itu pun mulai merajalela otakku.

'Bagaimana jika aku menyetubuhi Lucy ?' pikiran itu muncul terus.

'Itu akan membuatnya jadi milikku…' pikiran itu muncul, seakan – akan memberi penerangan kepadaku. Kuputuskan, aku akan melakukan hal terlarang itu dengan Lucy. Tak ada salahnya… mencoba sedikit.

Aku mulai membuka _mini dress_ Lucy dengan hati – hati. Mudah. Begitu aku menarik 5 simpul tali yang terdapat di balik _mini dress_nya, baju itu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna.

Sekarang, pemandangan di baliknyalah yang membuatku terpana. Lucy tidak memakai bra saat itu, sehingga, payudaranya yang berukuran D-cup langsung melesak keluar dengan sempurna, membuatku menahan napas ketika melihat keindahan yang terdapat di depanku.

Dengan perlahan, tanganku bergerak ke payudaranya, meremas – remasnya pelan, sambil terkadang mencubit _nipple_nya pelan.

"Aaaaahhhh… S…Sting ?" kata Lucy, terus menyebut nama Sting, membuatku kesal. Dengan kasar, aku memasukkan payudaranya 1/4nya ke dalam mulutku. Kuhisap – hisap dan kugigit – gigit, menyisakan bekas _kissmark _kemerahan yang terlihat jelas.

"Aaaaakhh… pe… pelan – pelan…," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya, seperti menyilakanku melakukan perbuatan tak seharusnya ini.

Setelah puas bermain – main dengan payudaranya, aku membuka celana dalamnya yang sudah mulai membasah. Tanganku kugerak – gerakkan di vaginanya, menimbulkan suara 'clak, clak' saat cairan yang ia keluarkan terkena tanganku.

Lalu, aku mulai menjelajahi vaginanya yang basah dengan lidahku. Berkali – kali kudengar Lucy mendesah nikmat sambil lebih melebarkan pahanya, memberikan akses lebih dalam ke dalam vaginanya. Kuhisap – hisap dan kugigit perlahan klitorisnya, membuatnya terkadang mengerang nikmat.

Mendadak, terdengar suaranya.

"Loki… ap…apa yang… ka… kau lakukan ?!" katanya dengan wajah _shock_. Aku juga terkejut. Tak kusangka ia akan bangun semudah ini.

Namun, pekerjaan yang kulakukan barusan baru setengahnya. Aku melanjutkan menjilat – jilati vaginanya yang semakin basah.

"Aaaaangghhh… Lo…Lokii… hen… henti… Aaaakkkhhhhh !" pekikannya terdengar seiring dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental hasil orgasmenya. Segera, kusedot hingga habis cairan putih yang keluar dari vaginanya. Lalu, aku pun mulai membuka jas, dasi, pakaian, dan celana yang melekat di tubuhku.

Tubuhku sekarang sudah telanjang bulat dengan penis yang tegak dengan gagah.

"Akh… Lo…Loki… apa yang hendak kau… lakukan ?!" katanya terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan. Ia segera menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, lalu menarik selimut yang ia pakai dengan kasar.

Lucy kelihatan ketakutan. Ia berusaha mundur, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa lagi kabur.

"Tenang saja… aku tak akan menyakitimu," kataku sambil menarik tangannya perlahan. Aku lalu menggendong tubuhnya yang tergolong ringan, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Ia kelihatan ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukanku.

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu sebelum ini," kataku, lalu membisikkan kata – kata yang sudah kusimpan untuknya sejak lama, "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajahnya kelihatan terkejut. Matanya melebar.

Perlahan, jariku kumasukkan ke dalam vaginanya. 1 jari, 2 jari, dan akhirnya 3 jari.

"Aaaaakkhhh ! Lo… Loki… sakiitt…," katanya sambil memeluk dan mencengkeram punggungku kuat – kuat. Begitu cengkeraman di punggungku melemas, aku mencoba untuk memaju mundurkan jari – jariku di vaginanya.

"Aaanggghhh… Lo… Loki…hhhh," desahnya sambil memegang bahuku kuat – kuat.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari dalam vaginanya. Lucy pun menghela napas lega.

"Bersiaplah… Setelah ini, peniskulah yang akan masuk," kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, lalu mengecup bibirnya, sekadar untuk mengurangi suara yang akan ia timbulkan setelah ini. Aku perlahan memasukkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah basah sepenuhnya.

Matanya melotot ketika ia merasakan penisku berada di dalam vaginanya, "MMMPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" pekiknya, namun tertahan oleh mulutku.

Aku menunggu hingga ia sudah mulai tenang, barulah kumasukkan penisku lebih dalam.

"MMPPHHHHH…. MPPPHHH !"

Tanpa memedulikan jeritannya, aku memasukkan penisku sepenuhnya ke dalam vaginanya.

SLEBB !

Dengan mudah, penisku berhasil masuk. Kuangkat tubuh Lucy, dan kugerak – gerakkan naik turun. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat membuatku bergairah. Aku pun memasukkan payudaranya yang bergerak – gerak sedari tadi ke dalam mulutku.

"Aaaaaannnggghhh… Lo… Lokii… Nggghhh… ," desahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Terlihat air mata keluar dari mata birunya yang cantik.

Melihat hal itu, aku mengecup bibirnya mesra sambil berkata, "Tenang saja… sayang. Aku akan menemanimu... Aku sudah bilang… kan ? Aku mencin… taimu…,"

Aku mulai menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya lagi, namun dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"Aaaakkhhh… Lo… Loki…_kun_…Aaaaakkhhhh !" jeritnya ketika ia akhirnya mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kedua. Aku tidak memberinya istirahat. Tetap kugerak – gerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Lucy… aku akan orgasme… Bisakah… aku mengeluarkannya… di dalam ?" kataku terengah – engah. Penisku mulai terasa membesar dan hangat.

Lucy tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menempelkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Dengan segera, kumasukkan penisku lebih dalam ke vaginanya.

CROOOTT !

Spermaku pun keluar dengan bebasnya ke dalam rahim Lucy. Aku tidak peduli jika Lucy hamil. Aku akan menanggung konsekuensinya.

Aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan penisku dari dalam vaginanya.

Lucy kelihatan kelelahan. Napasnya memburu, dan wajahnya merah padam.

Dari vaginanya, keluar beberapa spermaku yang tidak dapat ditampung oleh vaginanya. Dari antara sperma tersebut, ada juga darah yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Lucy… aku mencintaimu," kataku berulang kali sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh. Ia membalas pelukanku.

End of Loki's POV

_Keesokkan harinya_

Lucy's POV

Tiap kali menatap wajah Loki, yang teringat adalah malam kemarin. Itu membuatku malu. Jujur saja… aku menikmatinya.

Namun aku malu.

"Loki… ehm… _kun_… jangan ceritakan hal kemarin kepada siapapun, ya ?" kataku sambil menatapnya malu – malu. Aku sudah memakai _mini dress_ku.

"Baiklah, Lucy," katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun, senyumnya membuatku merasa seperti dilindungi. Tidak seperti Sting…

Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku.

Di rumah, aku terkejut melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak ingin kulihat lagi.

Sting Eucliffe !

Bersambung…


End file.
